This invention relates generally to heat transfer in gas turbine engines and more particularly to apparatus for cooling structures in such engines.
A gas turbine engine includes a turbomachinery core having a high pressure compressor, combustor, and high pressure turbine (“HPT”) in serial flow relationship. The core is operable in a known manner to generate a primary gas flow. The high pressure turbine includes annular arrays (“rows”) of stationary vanes or nozzles that direct the gases exiting the combustor into rotating blades or buckets. Collectively one row of nozzles and one row of blades make up a “stage”. Typically two or more stages are used in serial flow relationship. The combustor and HPT components operate in an extremely high temperature environment, and must be cooled by air flow to ensure adequate service life.
Cooling air flow is typically provided by utilizing relatively lower-temperature “bleed” air extracted from an upstream part of the engine, for example the high pressure compressor, and then feeding that bleed air to high-temperature downstream components. The bleed air may be applied in numerous ways, for example through internal convection cooling or through film cooling. When used for convection cooling, the bleed air is often routed through serpentine passages or other structures which generate a pressure loss as the cooling air passes through them. Because bleed air represents a loss to the engine cycle and reduces efficiency, it is desired to maximize heat transfer rates and thereby use the minimum amount of cooling flow possible. For this reason heat transfer improvement structures, such as turbulence promoters or “turbulators”, are often formed on cooled surfaces.
Turbulators are elongated strips or ribs having a square, rectangular, or other symmetric cross-section, and are generally aligned transverse to the direction of flow. The turbulators serve to “trip” the boundary layer at the component surface and create turbulence which increases heat transfer. Cooling effectiveness is thereby increased. One problem with the use of conventional turbulators is that a flow stagnation zone is present downstream of each turbulator. This zone causes dust, which is naturally entrained in the cooling air, to be deposited and build up behind the turbulators. This build-up is an insulating layer which reduces heat transfer also can cause undesirable wear.
An example of a particular gas turbine engine structure requiring effective cooling is an HPT nozzle. HPT nozzles are often configured as an array of airfoil-shaped vanes extending between annular inner and outer bands which define the primary flowpath through the nozzle. Some prior art HPT nozzles have experienced temperatures on the aft inner band above the design intent. This has lead to the loss of the aft inner band because of oxidation at a low number of engine cycles. The material loss can trigger a chain of undesirable events, leading to serious engine failures. For example, in a multi-stage HPT, the loss of the aft portion of the first stage nozzle inner band can cause hot gas ingestion between the first stage nozzle and the forward rotating seal member or “angel wing” of the adjacent first stage blade. The ingested primary flow can in turn heat up the forward cooling plate of the first stage rotor disk causing it to crack. Once the cooling plate is cracked, hot air can heat up the first stage rotor disk causing damage to the disk post, which could lead to the release of a first stage turbine blade.